The present disclosure relates generally to reusable bags and associated methods of manufacture.
The environmental impact of single use plastic shopping bags as commonly supplied by many supermarkets and shops is well known. Such bags are used in large quantities and are usually too flimsy for repeat usage. Moreover, consumers generally pay little attention to the proper disposal of the bag. The resulting pollution from these single use bags has become a significant concern for many communities, and many communities have banned such bags. Accordingly, alternatives to the single use shopping bags and methods of reducing the environmental impact of shopping bags are keenly sought after.
One possible solution to the issue is the adoption of reusable bags, including reusable bags that can be purchased from the retailer at a cost to the consumer. Such reusable shopping bags are considered a sustainable alternative to using single-use plastic bags when carrying groceries or other purchased items. Typically, reusable bags are made of a durable material and can be reused many times over a given period of time. For example, cloth bags have recently gained popularity for use as reusable shopping bags. However, these bags can be expensive to manufacture, often requiring significant manual labor (e.g., sewing), such that the cost of the reusable bags is often a deterrent to consumers.
Given that the consumers who buy the reusable bags have made an investment in reusable bags, the expectation is that such products will be carefully looked after and maintained. However, many consumers do not appropriately clean or launder conventional reusable bags, and research has shown that reusable bags can harbor harmful bacterial growth after only a few uses.
Also, the reusable bag will eventually wear out and become unusable to the owner as a carrying tool. The typical reusable bag offers no other practical use apart from as a carrying tool. Thus, once the conventional reusable bag has lost its ability to carry items securely, the bag may find its way into a landfill. A more environmentally friendly way of disposing of the bag is to recycle it. However, neighborhood recycling programs generally do not include the recycling of materials typically used in the construction of reusable bags.
Accordingly, there remains a need for less expensive, more useful, and more environmentally friendly reusable bags. The apparatus and methods disclosed herein overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art.